1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driving device of a recording medium, such as a disk, contained in a cartridge (hard case), which makes it possible to draw in the recording medium to a drivable position and eject the recording medium after the driving. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving device of a recording medium, which makes it possible to prevent locking of a mechanism after the recording medium has been inserted with a wrong orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 15 is a perspective view of a mini-disk taken as an example of a recording medium.
The mini-disk M is a magneto-optic disk contained in a cartridge C that is a virtually square-shaped hard case in a plane. A center (clamp) hole of a disk D is exposed at the bottom surface of the cartridge C. A slidable shutter S is provided at a right side portion in the direction of insertion of the cartridge C. When the shutter S slides in the X2 direction, a window formed in the cartridge C appears. For a mini-disk M designed specifically for reproduction, when the shutter S slides, a window appears only at the bottom surface of the cartridge, through which an optical head opposes the disk in the cartridge C.
For a mini-disk M for recording, when the shutter S slides, the windows at the bottom and top surfaces of the cartridge C appear, thereby exposing the disk therein from the top and bottom windows. In the recording operation, the optical head opposes the bottom surface of the disk through the bottom window of the cartridge C, whereas a magnetic disk Hm contacts the top surface of the disk through the top window of the cartridge C.
The driving device (disk device) of a recording medium corresponding to the mini-disk M to be driven comprises a holder for inserting therein the mini-disk M and a drawing-in member 81 of FIG. 15 disposed at a side portion of the holder. At the drawing-in member 81 is integrally formed a drawing-in pawl 82. When the cartridge C is inserted into the holder in the X1 direction, an insertion side end C2 of the cartridge hits a sloped surface 82a of the drawing-in pawl 82, causing the drawing-in member 81 to rotate in direction (iii). When the cartridge C is further inserted in the X1 direction, the biasing force of a spring or the like causes the drawing-in pawl 82 to move into a retainer recess C1 in a side of the cartridge C. The force produced by the movement of the drawing-in member 81 in the X1 direction causes the cartridge C to be drawn into the holder in the X1 direction.
After the cartridge C has been completely drawn into the holder, the disk in the cartridge C is clamped to a clamp table of a disk drive portion.
In the disk device having a drawing-in member 81 shown in FIG. 15, when the cartridge C is properly inserted with a correct orientation, the drawing-in pawl 82 engages the retainer recess C1 of the cartridge C, and the drawing-in member 81 moves in the X1 direction to thereby draw in the cartridge C into the holder. However, when the cartridge C is inserted with a wrong orientation, there is no retainer recess C1 at a portion opposing the drawing-in pawl 82, so that the drawing-in pawl 82 is pushed by a side portion of the cartridge C, and the drawing-in member 82 remains rotated in direction (iii).
When the cartridge C is inserted a certain amount, and the insertion is detected, the motive force of a motor or the like drives the drawing-in member 81 in the X1 direction. Therefore, when the cartridge C is inserted with the wrong orientation, the drawing-in member 81, which is kept rotated in direction (iii), moves in the X1 direction, causing the drawing-in member 81 moving in the holder to be mechanically locked in the holder. This increases the load of the motor, which causes the motor to break down or the mechanism locked portion to break.